Getting a Band
by kattayls
Summary: Its there seventh and final year at hogwarts. Hermione and Malfoy are head boy and girl..


Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter!

Hermione was staring at the gleaming red Hogwarts Express when out of the corner of her eye she saw dark black hair between to red heads.

She race over to them and gave each of them a hug.

They got on the train and finally found an empty compartment in the back of train. Harry and Ron started to talk about Quidditch. Hermione started to tell Ginny about her summer.

They headed back to their final year at Hogwarts which they thought would be a normal year.

They walked into the Great Hall to find it totally redesigned. It was covered in pictures of all sorts of instruments.

But Ron could only think about food and started shouting "Get a move on people I'm starving." he kept yelling that even after he had sat down.

Sorting hat was finally done and Dumbledore gave his usual speech:

Welcome witches and wizards to a new year at hogwarts. Just a reminder the forbidden forest is forbidden to enter by all students. Now you all noticed the change in the Entrance Hall well - he was interrupted by Ron who shouted " WHAT CHANGED ABOUT IT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT IT?"

Ignoring this he kept saying well this year fourth threw seventh years will be in a band yes all must participate in it. With that lets eat.

The feast was finally over and Dumbledore stood up again and said will Head boy and girl come up here please, oh and remember to have your instrument chosen by tomorrow. Everyone got up and Hermione went up to the teachers table and Draco was standing there too. 'Man I should have known it was him'.

They followed Dumbledore up to the third floor to a portrait of a bowl of fruit and he said the password was Mionedra. He left.

Hermione said the password. She walked in and slammed the portrait right in Dracos face. She then walked over to the black leather chair waiting for Draco.

While sitting there she wandered what instrument she would play although she already knew that she would play the trumpet.

About ten minutes later Draco walked in mumbling something about stupid password. He sat down on the love seat.

He then asked " Granger do you know what instrument your playing yet?" But wouldn't tell him until he told her what he wanted to play; he said " I'm thinking trumpet or trombone which one do you think Granger."

"I think - she started to picture him playing a trumpet than a trombone than back to trumpet she fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

" Granger what is your problem?" Well Malfoy I'm trying to picture you playing an instrument but it's to hilarious.

This made Draco mad but he didn't show it because if he did she would stop laughing and her laugh is so warm and makes you comfortable.

About five minutes later she said she was going to bed. But Draco caught her wrist which made her unstable making her fall in to his lap.

"What the heck Malfoy." " You never gave me an answer" was all he said.

She jumped off his lap and yelled " Well you could of asked again but I chose trumpet happy". He nodded his head up and down. She walked upstairs into her room. This settled Dracos decision he would play trumpet and walked to his room with this thought in his head he went to bed..

The next morning Hermione walked into her shared bathroom. She let out a blood curtailing scream and raced into Malfoys room screaming EW.

"Granger what makes you wake me up at - looks at clock- 8:00 o'clock in the morning?" All she could say was "kill it Malfoy." "Kill what"? He asked.

"The tarantula on the counter of the bathroom"she screamed.

Draco got up grabbed his wand, went into the bathroom mumbled a spell and came back into his room. Only to find Hermione laying on his bed studying the ceiling.

She finally looked up to find Draco in silky black boxers, she looked him up and down noticing his seductive abs and she smiled. Where as he raised an eyebrow questioning.

"So did you decide your instrument yet?" she asked.

"Yes I have but you'll have to wait and find out. Now will you please get off my bed so I can go back to sleep.

She got up and went into the bathroom took a shower brushed her hair and teeth and got dressed.

What was she smiling at maybe she liked what she saw hmmmm.

A half hour later it was nine o'clock

Draco got up went into the bathroom took a shower combed his short spiked hair, brushed his teeth. He then got dressed remembering its Saturday he put on a black and white stripped shirt with a light blue shirt put over it collar and cuffs rolled on top of the shirt and dark flared blue jeans.

He went down to the common room to find Hermione sprawled out on the couch. She was wearing light flared blue jeans and a tight hot pink tanktop.

" God Malfoy you take for ever we have about ten minutes before breakfast is over lets go." Hermione said.

While walking to the Great Hall Hermione begged Malfoy to tell her what instrument he would choose. She finally gave up and walked over to Gryffindor table and asked "Ron, Harry what instruments are you going to play?"

The responded at the same time it sounded like " fluinet."

"Wow you guys flute and clarinet very interesting." But she couldn't help but giggle. Then they grumbled we were dared by Ginny to play girly instruments she chose saxophone.

Dumbledore should up and said " first through third years may go to explore the grounds or back to there common rooms. Fourth through seventh years stay here until further instructions.

Twenty minutes later.

" All fourth years go circle the hufflepuff table. All fifth years circle around the Slytherin table. All sixth years circle the Ravenclaw table and seventh years circle the Gryffindor table.

10 minutes later.

After everyone was around their table instruments appeared in front of them. Hermione notice that every ones instrument in front of them was the one they wanted to play.

She spotted Draco and he was holding a trumpet case she smiled at him he saw her and half smirked half smiled at her. She couldn't believe he copied her but the thought actually made her happy now they could practice together.

She noticed people leaving she raced to her common room.


End file.
